


Writing away

by graveltotempo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Louis, Big Brothers, M/M, Writer Harry, louis draws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That AU where Daisy and Phoebe are friends with Harry’s niece and they want Louis to meet Harry and their best friend.<br/>And Harry just happens to be a debuting author that Lottie likes. And Louis just happens to be a great illustrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing away

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta's. all the mistakes are mine!  
> #Larryisreal

Louis smiled when he finally found the blonde heads of his younger sisters running towards him. He opened his arms, and hugged them tightly when they jumped on him. “Hey, princesses.” He called, smiling warmly at both of them. 

The twins smiled back, and Phoebe tugged his arm. “Lou? Do you remember the girl that we told you about, Ellie? Yeah, she wants to come over to our house, today, so her brother wanted to see you first.” She explained, quickly. 

Louis shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

Daisy cheered, before running back towards the school. Louis sat down on one of the benches, talking to Phoebe about how the day went.

Daisy smiled at the shy red haired girl standing at the other side of the school gates with her uncle. “Hey, Ellie! Lou said it’s okay, so you can come!” she said, excitedly.

Ellie’s face broke into a more genuine smile, and she turned to her uncle. “Harry? Please?” she asked.

Harry shrugged. “Sure, but I want to meet your brother, first.” He said, looking at Daisy with his water green eyes.

Daisy nodded, and grabbed Ellie’s hand, dragging her. Harry chuckled at the two 6yrs old, and followed them. He followed Daisy, until the little girl stopped in front of a bench, where a girl that looked exactly like her was sitting next to another boy. Another gorgeous boy. Another blue eyed, perfect gorgeous boy.

Harry swallowed at the sight, and smiled titubantly at him. Louis smiled back, and held out his hand. “I take you are Ellie’s…?” he tilted his head to the side, thnking about what relationship he could have with the little girl.

Harry waited patiently for him to complete the sentence, curios. Him and Ellie looked nothing alike. He had curly brown hair, and green eyes. She had straight red hair and hazel coloured eyes. 

Louis shook his head. “Her cousin?” he tried.

Harry chuckled. “No, I’m her uncle. She is my niece.” He explained. “And you must be this two’s brother, I guess.” He added.

Louis nodded. “Indeed, nice to meet you. I’m Louis.”

“My name is Harry. Harry Styles.”

Louis tilted his head to the side again. He was sure he had heard Harry’s name before, but he wasn’t sure where. He then shrugged. “We don’t live far from the school, we live at number 5 of Cleeves Cresent.” He explained. “What time will you be coming to pick her up?” he asked. 

Harry looked at his watch. “Maybe at 17.30, my sister will come and collect her, if it’s not too much trouble for you?” 

Louis just smirked and waved away his concerns. “No trouble at all.” He said sure. Then he turned to the three girls. “C’mon, princesses. Let’s go.” He said, guiding them. He turned to smile one last time at Harry, and waved at him. “Se ya around!”

Harry smiled brightly and waved back. And maybe he did remain a little longer than necessary looking at Louis’ figure as he walked off with the three little girls. _Damn it._

***

Harry finished working on the new chapter of his book, and checked the time. It was 17.45, and still his sister and Ellie were not back. He then noticed the text message from his sister. He opened it.

_ Message from: Gemma _

_ Time: 17.05 _

_ Text: Harry, please go and pick up Ellie, I’m too busy. X _

He paled when he realised he was late to pick up Ellie. He got up quickly and got dressed up, and nearly tripped over his own shoes as he rushed out of the door.

He got to the Tomlinson’s residence at 17.59, having run all the way to the house. He tried to steady his breath, as he pressed the door bell.

A tall boy, with olive skin and hazel eyes opened the door. He quirked an eyebrow in Harry’s direction, and Harry felt himself blushing under the scrutiny. He must look like an idiot, red faced, trying to catch his breath.

He stood up straighter, and opened his mouth to say something, when the boy looked behind him, and called out. “Ohi, Louis. There is a weird guy here.” He said.

“Harry.” The boy looked back at Harry, who had just spoken. Harry cleared his throat. “My name is Harry.” 

The boy just shrugged. “He said his name is Harry.” Called the boy again.

Somewhere in the house, he hear Louis answering. “Zayn, don’t be bloody rude, let him in.” 

The boy, Zayn, rolled his eyes and opened the door, making a welcoming gesture, and Harry followed him inside. Zayn pointed to the living “Make yourself at home.” He said, pointing at one of the sofas.

Another boy was sitting down on the opposite couch, a can of monster in one hand, and the remote control. He smiled at Harry. “Oh, hey.” He said.

Harry smiled back, sheepishly. “Hi. I’m Harry, I’m here to pick up Ellie…?”

The boy nodded. “Oh, I am Liam. And don’t mind Zayn, he’s just a douchebag most of he times with people he doesn’t know.”

“Now, Payno, be nice.” Said Louis, entering the living room. He was dressed in simple tight jeans and a black t-shirt. He smiled at Harry and arched an eyebrow. “I thought your sister was coming?”

“Yeah, I am so sorry, she texted me to tell me that she was going to be late, but I didn’t realise, and I am late, and I am just very very sorry.” He blurted out.

Louis laughed. “Oh, it’s fine! The girls were having fun anyway, so it’s not big deal.” He said with an easy smile. Then he took his phone from his pocket and handed it to Harry. “Give me your number, so next time if she comes over you can just text me or whatever.” He said.

Harry smiled back, taking the phone. “Sure.” He said, typing his number and saving his number. Feeling bold, he added a little green heart emoji next to his name, before handing it back to Louis. The blue eyed boy quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on it. Only then Harry noticed the paint on his hands.

He looked at the beautiful portraits on the walls, and turned to Louis. “Who made those?” he recognised Phoebe and Daisy in two of them, and they looked incredibly close to the real girls.

Louis blushed a bit. “I did.”

Curios, he asked. “You paint?” Louis smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I paint. I just draw in general, really.” He explained.

Liam groaned. “Look what have you done, now. He won’t shut it anytime soon.” He complained.

Louis made an affronted noise, and tackled the bigger boy, crashing on the floor with him. Harry laughed, and Zayn finally reappeared with Ellie.

The little girl smiled brightly at Harry. “Harry! He had so much fun! They have a huge room, and we played with their tea sets….” The girl started chatting away, and Harry tried his best to listen to her, while he helped her putting her coat on. Then he turned to Louis, Zayn and Liam.

“Thanks for looking after her. Bye.”

Liam smiled and waved, while Zayn just gave him a curt nod. Louis walked him to the door. “See ya around. Bye, princess.” Said the blue eyed angel.

Harry smiled back. “See you.”

Louis closed the door behind him, and Harry walked off with Ellie. The little girl turned to Harry and smiled. “Harry?” she called.

“Hum?” he answered, turning to her.

She grinned. “You are still smiling.” She said. Harry looked at her in confusion. What did she mean?

***

The next time Harry saw Louis, it was at the local WHSmith. He was there to buy some new ink for his printer, when he noticed Zayn. The boy was walking through the shop, Louis on his shoulder and a pack of spray and polish in his hands.

Louis was laughing hard, and trying to get off the Asian boy. “Zayn, ok, I am sorry, let me go!” 

“Oh no, little Lewis. I am not letting you go.” Smirked the other boy, trying to sound grumpy, but failing miserably and laughing. Then he noticed Harry, who was just standing there staring at them, and smiled at him.

“Hello, Harry!” he said, walking over to him.

Harry tried hard, and difficultly succeeded in ungluing his eyes from Louis’ bum to Zayn’s face. Honestly there was no comparison between the two things, Louis’ ass was an A*+ straight. “Uhm, hi.” He answered, confused. Was Zayn Louis’ boyfriend?

“Zayn, turn around at least so I can see Harry!” complained Louis. Zayn chuckled, but complayed. Louis smiled brightly at Harry. “Well, hello Harold.” He said.

Harry arched an eyebrow. “You already forgot my name?” he asked.

Louis looked offended. “I would never forget your name, Horton. I’ve got it saved on my phone, Herbal, so don’t worry.”

Harry laughed. “So, what are you doing here? Getting stuff for your drawings?”

This time Zayn answered. “Yes, Louis’ coming to do some graffiti with me!”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Going to graffiti together, what a beautiful date idea. Zayn, you are the most romantic person ever.”

“I know.” Answered Zayn.

Louis turned back to Harry. “What about you?”

Harry gave a weak smile. Of course Louis was taken. Of course. “I needed some ink for my printer.” He explained, shrugging. 

“Bo-r-i-ng.” said Zayn. “If you are quite finished, we gotta go.” He said.

Louis hit the back of his head. “So not polite, such a rude person.” He then turned to Harry. “Bye, Hazza!”

Harry waved as they walked away. “Bye…”

***

“Harry, open the fucking door, will you?!” shouted Gemma. 

Harry rolled his eyes, as he quickly walked downstairs. He put his Hulk t shirt on (what? Marvel doesn’t have age!) and opened the door.

To be faced with the blue eyed angel again. Louis. Of fucking course Louis would not see him when he is walking with his hair done, his white shirt on, and his good shoes, but would just happen to walk into him when he was wearing a stupid marvel shirt, sweatpants, no socks and his hair was going in every direction.

Louis smiled at him, and fixed his beanie. “Hello, Harold.” He said.

Harry smiled back, and tried really hard not to check him out. Louis had a boyfriend, for god’s sake. “Hey. Come in.”

Louis entered, and smiled at Gemma. “Oh, ehi Gemma. I came to get the twins.” He explained.

Gemma grinned at him, and nodded, before going to call Phoebe and Daisy. Harry guided him to the living room, where his friend Niall was sitting.

Niall smiled at Louis. “Oh, hey Louis.” 

“Hey, Niall.”

Harry looked at the two in confusion. “What? You know each other?” he asked.

Niall rolled his eyes. “Duh? I always ran into him when he goes clubbing. We hang out.”

Louis nodded. “Indeed, Niall is a big fun of fun.” 

“Fun is my middle name.” replied Niall, turning his attention back to his plate of food.

Harry picked up his plate of roast chicken and turned to Louis. “Try this. I made it.” He said, cutting a little piece of chicken and picking it up with a fork. Louis didn’t grab the fork, but opened his mouth, and Harry didn’t think twice, before feeding him.

“Uhm. Nice! Who made it?” asked Louis, after swallowing the bite.

Harry blushed a bit. “I did.”

Louis’ face broke into a smile. “That’s beautiful, Harry! I wish I could cook. I can’t cook for my life.” He said, laughing. Then he noticed the book on the table next to Harry. “Oh, my sister loves this book. I read it once, and it’s actually really really good. I even made some illustrations for it, my sister has them.”

Harry’s eyes were wide open. “You… you liked the book?” he asked.

Louis nodded. “Obviously. It was well written and quite interesting. There was no love story, no dead parents, none of that bull shit. And the character was gay, which doesn’t happen often.”

Harry’s face opened into a tentative smile. “You know the author?” he asked.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “Uhm, not really. But you have the book there, so…” Louis picked the book, and then stared at the author’s name in awe. He turned to Harry, surprised. “That’s so cool! You wrote the book? I didn’t know you were a writer! That’s why I remembered your name!”

Harry smiled, and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I am actually working on the sequel of the book. It’s going to be called “Take Me Home.” There is going to be some romance for Jay.” Explained Harry. “The only thing, is that the guy who used to draw the cover for me, left. So know it’s going to take a little longer to come out.” 

Louis looked at him in awe. “That’s so sick! I can’t wait to read them.” Then his face broke into another smile. “If you want to… I can show you the drawings I did for the other book. Like you know, if you liked them or something…”

Harry grinned back. “That would be awesome!” he said, hugging Louis. Louis laughed, as the twins appeared down the stairs.

Harry just smiled as Louis helped them with their coats, and walked towards the door with them. “Hey, Louis!” called Harry.

Louis turned his head to look at him.

“Do you fancy grabbing a coffee, when you are free?” he asked.

Louis smiled brightly at him. “Thought you would never ask. Text you later!”

Ellie sat down next to Harry, and grinned as she turned to talk to him. “You are still smiling like that?”

“Like what?” he asked.

“Like you just fell in love.” She answered, as she walked away, laughing.

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Louis, or Harry, or any 1D member. I dont even own a car, so... :/  
> Oh, by the way, Larry is Real.
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
